


Mưa ngâu

by Helia (caretta)



Series: Original Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Ngẫu hứng cho đêm Thất tịch. Chúc những người thuộc về nhau sẽ đến được với nhau, bất kể điều gì là biến thể của Ngân hà.
Series: Original Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842676





	Mưa ngâu

Mưa rơi không cản khói thuốc bay.

Chau mày ném đầu lọc xuống, di di dưới mũi bốt dấp dính đất bùn. Bên chân đã vun thành một đống nho nhỏ, Trúc rút thêm một điếu từ túi áo ngực, quẹt lửa tiếp tục hút.

Những sợi nước dài phe phẩy trong gió như rây bột, Xe Trúc dựng dưới một cột đèn lẻ loi cách đó không xa, thoạt nhìn tưởng như mưa cả bầu trời dồn vảo khoảng ấy. Trừ một hai lần đảo mắt xuống con đường nửa quê vắng lặng, còn tầm nhìn Trúc tập trung cả vào khung cửa sổ tầng hai.

Chiếc rèm vẫn đóng, chia cắt Trúc với việc xảy ra trong phòng tối im lìm. Liên có sao không? Họ đã làm gì em? Em còn chờ gì nữa? Hay em đang thử tôi? Em tưởng tôi không dám? Đã đến nước này, có chuyện gì con Trúc sói không dám làm? Nếu họ dám đụng vào em tôi chết cũng không tha, còn nếu là em...

Lay động.

Tim Trúc nảy đánh thịch, mắt trân trối nhìn tấm rèm từ từ kéo sang bên. Phòng vẫn tối, nhưng bóng người thấp thoáng kia... Biến mất.

Môi Trúc run run, từ lúc nào đã đánh rơi cây thuốc. Đây là lựa chọn của em sao? Em đã quyết, em đã quyết... Bỏ tôi... Đến em cũng bỏ tôi... Ngực Trúc rung lên, không biết là cười hay là khóc. Quay đi thôi, còn ở đây làm gì nữa? Nhưng biết đi đâu? Mọi người đã mất, tất cả đã đánh cuộc, em bảo tôi phải đi đâu? Đầu gối run run, hai chân cắm chặt xuống nơi cuối cùng bám víu. Liên... Liên...

Thế giới mịt mờ chao đảo, bất chợt một cử động sượt qua khóe mắt. Trúc rùng mình, mắt mở to, không tin nổi nhìn khung cửa kính mở toang, theo sau là tấm lưng nhỏ bé nhoài ra, đeo theo cái bọc nhỏ. Run rẩy, nhưng cương quyết, lần từng bước trên đường bao nhỏ hẹp ven tường đã ướt trượt. Trúc sắp phát điên, nửa muốn chạy ngay lại nửa không dám để người kia rời tầm mắt. Chặng đường đến bờ tường cao ngất không dài cũng không ngắn, bất chợt trượt chân bổ nhào, Trúc nháy mắt vọt qua trước cả suy nghĩ.

Đỡ gọn ghẽ người kia rồi lảo đảo ngã phịch xuống, Trúc ê ẩm dựa vào tường, ôm Liên trong lòng thở dốc. Bọc đồ lăn lóc một bên, họ mặc kệ vùi mặt vào nhau, tim gấp gáp tìm nhau qua lồng ngực. Trúc cầm tay Liên cọ lên má mình mà hôn mà xát, tay em lạnh quá, em ngốc quá, nếu em ngã trong sân làm sao chị đỡ được em? Liên lắc đầu, biết có chị đỡ em mới ngã. Em có sợ không? Em có sao không? Mặc kệ họ, không đáng cho mình nghĩ nữa. Đưa em đi.

Ngồi một lúc cho nhịp thở bình tĩnh lại, Trúc nhẹ nhàng hôn trán Liên, không biết trong bao lâu, không biết bao nhiêu lần. Họ bỏ lại tất cả rồi, thời gian cũng không tồn tại nữa. Kéo em đứng dậy, nhặt lại gói đồ, nắm tay nhau đi đến chiếc mô-tô giữa mưa giăng giăng như giấy hoa trong đám cưới. Miệng Liên cười đẹp quá. Trúc muốn hôn lại thôi, lôi bao thuốc còn đúng một điếu ném sang bên rồi nổ máy. Đầu Liên tựa vào sau tim Trúc, họ xiết tay bật tiếng cười bạt gió, đi.

// _Đêm nay chị chờ em bằng tất cả những gì chị có. Nếu em từ chối cứ để mở rèm cửa, chị sẽ biến khỏi đời em. Hút hết một bao không thấy gì tức là em có chuyện, dù họ gọi cảnh sát chị cũng xông vào. Còn nếu em chọn chị, chị thề, đó sẽ là bao cuối._ //

End.


End file.
